The Second Time
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Kensi and Deeks were only able to spend one night together before they were separated quite cruelly by the powers that. When will they get their chance at a second night and a second time? If ever? Will they ever be able to get out of their frozen lake or are they destined to fall into it? T for now.


The Second Time

Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are not mine.**_

_**Okay so this was supposed to be a one shot as I mentioned in my tweet. But I decided to make it a little more suspenseful and make it into a two shot. Hehehe...**_

_**Anyway, this is for all the Densi fans out there! :-)**_

_**By the way, I have no beta, so please do PM me at once if you see a typo or a grammatical error. **_

_**Enjoy! And thank you for reading. **_

. . .

Special Agent Kensi Blye waited nervously at her table at the The American Club on the 49th Floor of Two Exchange Square in Hong Kong.

Her assignment here was still vague. Just as she was abruptly pulled out from their Los Angeles offices and transported to Afghanistan – she was as abruptly pulled out of Afghanistan and transported to Hong Kong.

All she was told was that her contact with all the assignment details was to meet her tonight at 8:30 pm here at the American Club.

Kensi checked the clock of her phone and saw that it was 8:27 pm. She yawned. She hoped he or she would be here soon. She was sleepy and the dress that she had been given to wear was not the most comfortable to wear. After weeks of being in fatigues and such, wearing a skin tight dress was something she needed to get used to again. She had to admit though she loved her assignment dress. It was a Diane Von Furstenberg design and made of a deep red wine colored crushed velvet. The color brought out her unique different colored eyes especially the green one. The shoes that she had been given as well were not exactly cheap either. Maybe it was in celebration of where she was – maybe not – but whatever – she loved the strappy Jimmy Choo stilletos she had on her feet.

All at once, she couldn't help but wish that Deeks was there with her. She knew that he would love what he saw. She missed him. She missed him a lot. The day before she left for Afghanistan had been tumultuous at best for both of them while the night before had been magical. But when morning came and the magic had faded both of them had felt that they were in a middle of a frozen lake. And just as they had both agreed to take the needed slow steps out of the frozen lake, Kensi had been re-assigned to Afghanistan. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. And although since her re-assignment, she had talked to him a few times through the satellite phone that Hetty had given them, it was still miles away from seeing him in the flesh.

_'Maybe I should take a selfie and send it to Deeks.'_ Kensi thought, a smile spreading across her face.

Determined to do just that, Kensi stood up and was about to make her way to the restrooms to take the photo (it was easier to take one when there was a mirror in front of you) when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked, unable to believe whom she was seeing standing in front of her, looking dapper and handsome in a suit.

"Kensi?" His voice was soft and surprised but full of joy, too.

"Deeks?" Kensi echoed, her eyes wide now.

"Wow!" Deeks gave a low a whistle as he took in Kensi in her red dress and her Jimmy Choo shoes.

"What...what are you doing here?" Kensi asked, still unable to move from where she stood because she was afraid that if she did Deeks might just disappear.

Deeks grinned and then replied, "Guessing from the way we have been asked to dress, I'm guessing I'm supposed to take you out to dinner and show you a really good time."

"But...how...who..." Then Kensi stopped.

The two of them looked at each other and in unison they said the same one word, "HETTY."

It was almost like Hetty could here them because just then Deeks' cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, answering it almost automatically all the while he did not break eye contract with Kensi. "Deeks."

"Good evening Mr. Deeks. I trust you've arrived safely at The American Club and met your contact."

"Hetty?" Kensi mouthed, taking a step forward.

With a big smile on his face, Deeks nodded and reached out to her with his free hand. Kensi happy took it as Deeks replied, "Yes, I have. And Hetty...I...I...don't know what to say...thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Deeks. Now don't get too comfortable because in 48 hours, Ms. Blye has to go back to whereever it was she was before she came there. And you – you have to be on your way back to LA too."

"Got it."

"Good. Now you and Ms. Blye enjoy yourselves."

"We will. But Hetty, can I ask why?"

"Why what Mr. Deeks?"

"Uh...you know what, never mind. Thank you again Hetty."

"You're welcome Mr. Deeks. Now before I let you two enjoy the night, just a few details. First you are both checked in at the Conrad Hotel in Admiralty. Your things are already there. As Ms. Blye will tell you both of you had the same instructions, to get dressed, leave your baggage at the airport and go directly to the American Club. And one last thing, may I talk to Ms. Blye please, Mr. Deeks?"

"Gotcha. And sure, here she is."

Deeks handed the phone to Kensi who took it with her free hand. "Hetty?"

"Good evening, Ms. Blye."

"Hetty, I don't know what to say." Kensi told Hetty as Deeks squeezed her hand.

"No need to say anything Ms. Blye. Just enjoy yourselves."

"We will Hetty, thank you." Kensi told her superior while smiling up at Deeks.

"Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Hetty warned her but there was a teasing note in her voice.

"We won't." Kensi assured the older womn.

"Okay – remember you have to be back in Afghanistan in 48 hours. And remember Mr. Deeks does not know anything about your mission and I mean anything. And I don't think I need to tell you to make sure it stays that way."

"Of course, Hetty."

"Alright, I'm going to let the two of you go. Enjoy Hong Kong. Oh by the way, you dinner has already been taken care of so I implore you two to enjoy it first before...well..." Hetty's voice faded off.

Kensi turned slightly red. Hetty's meaning was clear. Hastily, she cleared her throat and spoke up once again. "Got it, Hetty. I'm sure we will love it. Thanks."

"Alright Ms. Blye off you go."

And with that, Hetty rang off.

Kensi handed the phone back to Deeks who put it inside his pocket. The next moment, he reached for Kensi's other hand and pulled her close.

"I missed you." Deeks told her softly.

"So did I." Kensi admitted, her eyes bright.

"You did?"

"Yes I did."

"Are you sure?" Deeks teased.

"Are you doubting me?" A pout had appeared on Kensi's face.

Deeks gave a soft chuckle. And then instead of answering her question, he quieted her by giving her a soft yet heart melting kiss right then.

Kensi let out a soft sight the moment Deeks lips met hers and all those long lonely nights without him in Afghanistan seem to fade away into the distance. He was here, now and with her and that's what mattered.

A few moments later, Deeks broke the kiss and once more directed his gaze at her.

"I'm sorry." Kensi blurted out.

"For what?"

"For just leaving like that. But you have to know that I had no choice."

"I know Kens."

"Good." Kensi was relieved.

"I guess they know about this...this thing between us huh?"

"I would say so." Kensi smiled.

"You think it's why you were suddenly re-assigned?" Deeks asked as he moved towards the table she had sat in, pulling her chair for her.

"That would be my guess." Kensi admitted, sitting down.

"Kensi – I know you can't tell me where you've been and where it is you're going to after this but I want you to know that I hate being away from you, not being the one to cover you and most of all I hate not knowing where you are."

"Me, too, Deeks. I hate it too. I kinda got used to having you around."

"Me too. And I hate not having you around – not that Nell is a bad partner..."

"Wait - they have Nell taking my place on the field?"

"Not officially but once in a while, yes."

"I see. I hope that won't be a permanent thing." There was a worried note in Kensi's voice.

"No and trust me I'll quit first before that happens. And speaking of quitting Kens, if this thing between us becomes too hard because we're both in OSP – well I'm willing to go back to being just plain Detective Marty Deeks of the LAPD."

"You were never plain and no, unless that is what you really want to do – then no. I want you just where you are."

"Alright. But Kens – I just want you to know that option is something that I am open to."

Kensi nodded. "Thank you for telling me that."

Just then, a server approached them with an Australian vintage red wine and poured them each a glass before leaving the rest of the bottle on the table. "Your appetizers will be here shortly, Sir and Madam." He intoned before he withdrew.

"Hetty said they've taken care of dinner and that we should enjoy it." Deeks told her.

"Good. Because I think you and I can handle dessert on our own." Kensi replied,a coy note in her voice, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Deeks looked surprised at her answer. "Wow, did you just say that?"

Kensi's cheeks colored a bit but she gamely looked at him in the eyes and replied, "Yeah I just said that."

"Well then, I'm going to make sure that I eat well. I may need the energy for dessert." Deeks grinned.

"Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed, giving his hand a little slap.

Deeks chuckled then sobered. "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"I have to admit I was surprised with the instructions I received. Especially when I got this Armani suit and tie along with these Ferragamo shoes."

"I know, me too! Don't get me wrong, I love them but yeah I was like, what the heck?"

"I know!"

"I should have known that Hetty had something up her sleeves the moment I saw that my dress was Diane Von Furstenberg and my shoes were Jimmy Choos."

"Oh that's Von Furstenberg? I thought it was Marc Jacobs."

"I swear Deeks – you are such an Angeleno sometimes."

"Well I was born and raised with Hollywood as my backyard – so yeah, I know them designers."

"Oookay." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Next time, you should tell Hetty to give you Louboutins instead."

"Those are the red-bottomed shoes right?"

"Right."

"I'm not sure. Those are expensive. I mean at least $550 if I'm correct."V

"Jimmy Choos are not much cheaper. Those stilleto gladiator sandals you have on?"

"At least $700."

"What? I thought Choos were cheaper."

"They are – like those same shoes in Louboutin – at least $900 even $1000."

"Wow. Thanks for letting me know Deeks, I will definitely be very careful with these shoes tonight."

"So does that mean I don't get to dance with you while you're in those?" Deeks asked, motioning to the cozy dance floor in the restaurant.

"Yeah you got that right."

"Darn. But I guess it only means I get to dance with you uh – somewhere else tonight." Deeks eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Deeks!" Kensi protested, once more.

"Anyway," Deeks put in, glancing to his side, "our food is here. So let's enjoy shall we?"

Kensi nodded in agreement.

When the servers had put in front of them their appetizer and soups, Deeks spoke once more. "Kens?"

"Yes, Deeks?"

"I'm so glad you're here with me."

"And I'm glad you're here with me."

The two of them raised their wine glass at the same time. The two of them had to smile when that happened. Sometimes they were so in sync, it was freaky.

"To us." Deeks toasted.

"To us." Kensi echoed.

They clinked their glasses together and drank deeply. A moment later, they began eating.

. . .

Two and a half hours later, the two of them were in their suite at the Conrad.

"Oh my God!" Kensi breathed. "This is..."

"I know...wow!" It was all Deeks could say.

Kensi nodded in agreement. "Hetty outdid herself."

"You think we are going to find a big deduction in our next salaries?" Deeks worried.

Kensi chuckled, "I don't think so."

"I hope not."

The two of them fell silent then and started to walk around the suite. In front of them were double doors and looking at each other, they started to walk towards it.

When they got to the door, each of them took one handle. Kensi looked at Deeks and said, "On three?"

Deeks nodded in agreement.

"One, two, three..."

And with that they pushed the door handles down and the doors inward. The moment they laid eyes on the room inside, both gasped.

The first thing that they saw was that bed. It was a giant four poster bed made of some kind of wood. Probably mahogany or the like. The mattress was a king sized mattressed and thick. The matching pillowcases, bedsheets and comforter were navy blue and white color that looked rich and expensive. In fact, the second both of them laid hands on the fabric they knew the threadcount of these sheets were skyhigh and they should probably be careful not to spill anything on them.

On the left side, they saw another set of double doors. But this time the doors were smaller. And to their right, they saw the curtains drawn to show them the beautiful Hong Kong Bay.

Kensi made a motion of her towards the second set of double doors and Deeks nodded. This time Kensi opened it on her own. Again, they gasped as their eyes focused on the suite's bathroom. In the middle of the bathroom was an old fashioned bathtub with metal feet. On the right side was a shower space that was enclosed by a glass wall and door. On the left side was the vanity dresser and mirror as well as some shelf space for towels, robes and more.

"Nice." Deeks exclaimed. "Hetty outdid herself."

"Yes, she did." Kensi agreed, still in awe.

"She must really like us." Deeks remarked, smiling broadly.

Kensi rolled her eyes.

"What's with the eye roll?" Deeks asked, pouting. "Come on, Kens you don't give all of this to people you don't like."

"What if it's a bribe, Deeks?"

Deeks' eyebrows furrowed. "A bribe? What do you mean?"

"What if there's something she needs us to do and she's softening us up?"

"Like what?"

"Like end our thing."

"Like I said Kens, I'm ready to go back to the LAPD..."

"Okay. I'm sorry maybe I'm being paranoid."

"Yes you are." Deeks told her, but he was grinning.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Look Fern, let's make a deal."

"What?"

"How about let's just enjoy this?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what your plans are to make sure I enjoy these next 48 hours." Kensi's eyes twinkled yet again.

"Oh, I can think of a few things..." Deeks took a step forward, closing in on Kensi. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Kensi smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Oh really, such as?"

"How about I show you instead?" Deeks returned.

And then without waiting for an answer from her, Deeks lifted Kensi off of the floor and carried her to the bedroom.

Gently, he put her on the bed. For a moment, he simply stood there.

After several long seconds of silence, Kensi finally asked Deeks, "Aren't you going to join me|?"

"I am but I just want to take all of this in. I also want to a firm memory of you in that dress and in that bed – coz God knows I'm gonna need that when duty calls us again in 48 hours."

Kensi propped herself on one elbow and then with her free arm, she crooked her finger on that hand and told him, "Come here."

Deeks did not need any more prodding. He kicked off his Ferragamo shoes and then quickly jumped in the bed with her.

Kensi surprised him by rendering him immobile as she suddenly straddled him.

"Whoa! Eager much?" Deeks teased.

"Shut up, Deeks." Kensi warned jokingly.

"Okay, okay. Just sayin'."

"Well you know what they say about the second time right?" Kensi asked him.

"No. What do they say about the second time?" Deeks asked.

"The first time is when you discover each other and find out each other's likes and dislikes."

"Go on..."

"And therefore, the second time – they say the second is always better than the first."

Deeks gulped. "That's a tall order Kens."

"Why?" Kensi asked, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Because our first time was already freakin' amazing. I don't know how we are going to beat that."

Kensi shrugged. "I"m not worried. Because I already know this time around, is going to be even better than freakin' amazing."

And with that, Deeks pulled Kensi into a hot, fiery and scorching kiss.

To be continued...

_**Like I said this was supposed to be one shot – but I'm gonna be a tease and give you their second time in chapter two. LOL. **_

_**In the meantime, please review – here and on twitter: LadyJ_817. **_

_**Oh by the way, chapter 2 is gonna be very M...you have been warned. :-D **_


End file.
